


i could take away your shaky knees (give you all the olive trees)

by voidpants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpants/pseuds/voidpants
Summary: They’re standing together in the hallway of Gavin’s apartment, at 2:03 AM, the 10th of December 2039, while the snow falls outside, too close to pretend to be just friendly, Gavin looking tired but happy, riding the high of a big case closed and it’s ensuing afterparty, and Connor thinks that this is it, this is the moment.And it’s so easy, likethiswas what he was built for all along; his spine designed to curve justsointo Gavin’s space, his hand to rest at Gavin’s hip, his lips to quirk into a small, helpless smile as he leans in-





	i could take away your shaky knees (give you all the olive trees)

After antagonism cooled into indifference, and indifference warmed back up into understanding, and understanding warned up into something more different yet.

After months of eyes meeting across the bullpen floor, hands brushing over manila folders and evidence bags, rare smiles exchanged when no one else was looking, this is where they find themselves.

They’re standing together in the hallway of Gavin’s apartment, at 2:03 AM, the 10th of December 2039, while the snow falls outside, too close to pretend to be just friendly, Gavin looking tired but happy, riding the high of a big case closed and it’s ensuing afterparty, and Connor thinks that this is it, this is the moment.

And it’s so easy, like _this_ was what he was built for all along; his spine designed to curve just _so_ into Gavin’s space, his hand to rest at Gavin’s hip, his lips to quirk into a small, helpless smile as he leans in-

Only Gavin leans away. Not by much, barely at all. He still looks tired and happy and beautiful, eyes dark and lips parted, and like he wouldn’t stop him if Connor insisted, closed that gap and kissed him. But he’d leaned away, even if it was just a fraction to be counted in millimeters, even if it was subconscious and unknowing, and Connor won’t be that person for him; not even if it’s what Gavin would prefer.

“Are you going to let me kiss you, Gavin?” he asks instead, voice low, thumb stroking softly against skin where Gavin’s shirt rides up.

Gavin’s hand curls in the fabric of Connor’s shirt, eyes widening and tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

“Should I?”

It’s said cheekily, with half a grin, like a joke, but there’s something guarded and serious in Gavin’s eyes, in the way they’re locked with Connor’s own, unblinking.

“If you want to,” Connor replies, gentle, because it’s the only right choice in this moment, because he knows gentleness is not something that Gavin’s been afforded often. “Only if you want to.”

Gavin breathes a soft huff of laughter, warm against Connor’s mouth. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I want a lot of things I shouldn’t,” he says, smiling in that way Connor hates, rueful and lopsided with irony, and he wants to smooth it out with his fingers, mold it like clay into something genuinely happy.

So he does; fits his palm around the curve of Gavin’s chin, fingers on his cheek, like he was built for it, and drags his thumb delicately across Gavin’s lips, feels them part on a stuttered gasp.

“I think,” Connor starts, voice hoarse with static, and he needs to stop and take a moment before he can continue. “I think, that if you want me, you should have me.”

Gavin shivers under his hands, eyes falling shut, and Connor makes sure to memorize what Gavin’s face looks like right now, soft and open and bathed in the muted blue glow of Connor’s LED.

“That easy, huh?” he breathes, feathery and quiet against Connor’s skin.

Connor nods, just barely, but they’re already so close that their noses brush anyway. “That easy,” he whispers.

Gavin swallows hard, eyes opening to meet Connor’s gaze, serious and earnest. “It’s probably going to hurt,” he warns, frowning lightly, scar tissue scrunching across his nose, badly healed.

“I’m not scared,” Connor replies, because he won’t deny that it might. They are who they are, after all; not easy people, either of them. But it won’t be intentional. He’ll _never_ intend for it. And it’ll be worth it. “We’ll be worth it, if it does.”

“Oh,” is all Gavin says, like he’s surprised; eyes falling, flush spreading dark across his face, the hint of a helpless smile tugging at his lips, body moving instinctively into Connor’s, disarmed and undone and Connor wasn’t even _trying_.

“So,” Connor says, tilting Gavin’s face up and leaning in, lighting it up yellow. “Are you going to let me kiss you, Gavin?”

“You ask the _stupidest_ fucking questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](https://voidpants.tumblr.com)


End file.
